Harry Potter et la vérité
by Grawp
Summary: Ootp Spoiler. Harry Potter voyage dans le temps pour y rencontrer de nombreuses personnes dont son Directeur.
1. L'anniversaire

04/01/04

Chapitre 1 : L'anniversaire

Depuis maintenant trois semaines, Harry Potter, appelé aussi Le survivant essayait nonchalamment de trouver une activité pouvant combler son emploi du temps. Il avait passé sa première semaine à faire ses devoirs et, depuis il n'avait plus de réelle occupation.

Son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia passaient en effet de plus en plus de temps à la maison. L'un pour essayer de faire remonter le niveau économique de sa société et l'autre pour pouvoir « parfaire l'éducation de son Dudley adoré », comme elle se plaisait à le conter aux dames de son entourage.

Harry était donc dans l'incapacité de se promener hors de sa chambre sauf pour donner des nouvelles à l'Ordre du Phénix tous les trois jours.

Un hibou immaculé arriva soudainement par la fenêtre du survivant. Harry, tout d'abord étonné de recevoir ainsi du courrier contre l'opposition formelle de Dumbledore, prit l'animal dans ses mains et détacha la lettre qu'il tenait. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de son directeur qui lui faisait parvenir les résultats de ses BUSES et qui lui souhaitait de ne pas trop s'ennuyer durant ces vacances dans sa « famille ».

Harry retint sa respiration et se décida à déplier la seconde feuille de l'enveloppe qui contenait les résultats de ses examens. Dans le monde des sorciers, les notes n'existaient pas réellement et le niveau d'un élève était calculé par appréciations. 

Les différentes appréciation étaient : O pour Optimal, E pour effort exceptionnel, A pour acceptable, P pour piètre et enfin D pour désolant. Contrairement à toute attente, Harry, élève moyen, reçut des notes plus que convenables. Il avait eu des O partout sauf en divination, histoire de la magie où il avait eu A et astronomie où il avait eu P. Il avait donc eu 8 BUSES.

Il se rendit compte qu'il allait pouvoir continuer le cours de Potion et que son projet de carrière lui était donc possible.

Après avoir reçu es résultats, Harry s'assit sur son lit et se remémora pour la énième fois les évènements qui s'étaient produits en juin dernier. Sirius lui manquait énormément mais il avait décidé que cela ne devrait pas influencer trop sur son moral. Il ne se rappelait plus exactement pourquoi il avait pris cette décision mais il essayait de se tenir à cette position.

Une semaine et demi plus tard survint l'évènement qu'Harry attendait depuis le début des vacances : son anniversaire.

Cinq hiboux s'engouffrèrent par sa fenêtre; au même moment, il entendit un grognement de son oncle qui lui fit comprendre que celui-ci  n'appréciait pas l'infernal boucan causé par ces oiseaux de malheur. Harry essayât donc de les calmer puis se décidât à ouvrir son courrier. La première lettre qu'il ouvrit était de Ron. Elle était accompagnée d'un petit paquet cubique d'environ cinq centimètres de côté. 

_Salut Harry,_

_J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop durant ces vacances que tu passes dans ton ignoble famille. Moi, je suis avec Hermione au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix avec toute la famille. Je te souhaite donc un excellent anniversaire et t'envoie ce petit objet que j'ai trouvé sur le chemin de traverse._

_Bonne chance,_

_Ron_

A la fin de sa lecture, Harry ouvrit la boite et découvrit une petite figurine en forme de Lion. Elle se déplaçait exactement comme le magyar à pointe miniature qu'il avait eu lors du tournoi des trois sorciers durant sa quatrième année. Il fut ravi de ce cadeau qu'il trouvait magnifique.

Harry prit ensuite une seconde lettre qui était, comme il pu rapidement le constater de son directeur. Il lui expliquait qu'il avait autorisé ses amis à lui faire parvenir leurs cadeaux pour son anniversaire et il lui envoyait avec cette lettre les livres qui lui seraient utiles durant sa prochaine année scolaire. Harry fut heureux lorsqu'il vit qu'il aurait enfin une occupation pour le reste de ses vacances : réviser le programme de l'année suivante.

Les deux autres lettres qu'il lut furent de Tonks et de Hagrid qui lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire. Hagrid lui avait envoyé une boite de biscuits de sa fabrication accompagnée d'une plume d'hippogriffe qui possédait selon ses dires différentes propriétés magiques Tonks, quant à elle, lui avait un livre sur la formation d'auror et son évolution à travers les siècles depuis la création du métier au huitième siècle.

Harry prit enfin le dernier hibou qu'il avait reçu, il était de Hermione. Celle-ci lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire mais lui fit aussi une étrange révélation : elle était amoureuse de lui. Le jeune Potter ne su que penser car il ne savait pas exactement quelle était la nature des sentiments qu'il possédait envers sa meilleure amie.

Hermione avait joint à sa lettre un livre sur les sorts de défense ainsi qu'un pendentif en forme d'éclair.

Harry rangea tout ses cadeaux dans sa malle sauf ses livres de classe qu'il installa sur l'étagère de la chambre qui ne supportait plus maintenant que quelques jouets cassés qui avaient appartenus autrefois à son cousin.

Il prit ensuite son nouveau livre de potion et décida à se mettre au travail le plus vite possible pour que son professeur ne puisse rien lui reprocher durant la prochaine année scolaire.

Pendant le second mois de vacances, Harry passa son temps entre ses livres de classes et le livre offert par Hermione lors de son anniversaire.

Arrivé le premier septembre, le jeune Potter se fit accompagner par son oncle à la gare de King's cross.


	2. Arrivée à Poudlard

05/01/04

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée à Poudlard

Harry et son oncle arrivèrent rapidement à la gare de King's Cross. Vernon Dursley, ayant toujours haï les personnes sortant de la normalité déposa expressément son filleul sans même lui dire au revoir. Harry, habitué à cette réaction, n'en tint pas compte et souhaita à son oncle de passer une bonne année. 

Harry se retrouvait donc seul à la gare. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre le quai 9 ¾ d'où partait le Poudlard Express, train en direction de la fameuse école de sorcellerie.

Au moment où le jeune Potter franchit la barrière reliant la gare moldue au quai sorcier, il pu apercevoir Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis ainsi que toute leur famille. Ron le prit dans ses bras comme un frère et Harry sentit alors que la famille Weasley serait toujours là pour lui quels que soit les problèmes auquel il sera confronté. Le reste de la famille Weasley lui sera la main sauf Molly qui le prit dans ses bras comme son fils.

Hermione, quant à elle, lui fit la bise sur la joue comme si les révélations de cet été n'avaient pas eu lieu

.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, les trois adolescents montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express avant que celui-ci ne démarre. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir qu'il ne restait plus aucun compartiment libre et ils s'installèrent donc tous trois dans le compartiment où se trouvait Neville Longdubat, un de leur camarade de classe.

- « Salut Neville, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

- « Ouais Harry, j'ai passé mes vacances comme tous les ans en compagnie de ma grand-mère. Nous sommes allés en Allemagne. Et vous qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?» 

- « Je suis resté les deux mois dans ma famille et Ron et Hermione ont passé leur été ensemble au 12 Place Grimault. »

Nos quatre amis continuèrent donc leur discussion sur les vacances passées alors que le train partait de la gare. Au bout d'une heure environ, Hermione sortit du compartiment prétextant devoir jouer son rôle de préfète. Ron l'accompagna et ils partirent donc tous deux en direction du wagon de tête. 

Harry resta donc à discuter avec Neville lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley. Sur une proposition de Harry, ils commencèrent donc une partie de bataille explosive. Harry engagea donc la conversation :

- « Et toi, Neville, tu as reçu combien de BUSES ? »

- « Je n'en ai eu que quatre : en Botanique, en Soin au créatures magiques et en Défense contre les forces du mal. Je suis sûr que la BUSE que j'ai reçu en Défense contre les forces du mal est surtout du à toi et à l'AD plus qu'aux abominables cours donnés par Umbridge l'année passée. Et toi tu en as eu combien ?»

Harry lui annonça donc ses résultats.

- « C'est excellent Harry, tu dois être un de ceux qui ont le mieux réussi cette année. En tous cas je me demande comment tu as fait pour réussir potion car moi, je ne comprend rien à ce que dit Rogue. » lui dit Ginny.

- « Merci Ginny, mais ça m'étonnerai que je sois un de ceux à avoir le mieux réussi, je suis sûr que c'est Hermione la première. On lui demandera quand elle rentrera. »

Harry, Neville, Luna et Ginny discutèrent donc tous les quatre pendant environ vingt minutes .Après ce temps passé, Hermione et Ron revinrent dans le compartiment alors que Luna et Ginny en profitèrent pour partir rejoindre leurs camarades de classe. Le sujet des BUSES revint alors.

- « Moi, j'ai eu cinq BUSES, j'ai eu comme Neville sauf que j'ai réussi Métamorphose en plus »

- « Moi, j'en ai eu neuf, J'ai tout réussi sauf la défense contre les forces du mal et l'astronomie »

Lorsque Harry leur dit ses résultats, Ron fut content pour lui et Hermione fut heureuse que le travail qu'il est fourni serve à quelque chose mais ils étaient avant tout très étonnés de ses résultats.

La fin du voyage se déroula calmement et ils arrivèrent donc tous à Poudlard.

Durant son trajet en train, Harry avait enfin été informé de la tournure que les évènements avaient prise. Voldemort avait reprit la totalité du pouvoir qu'il possédait quinze ans plus tôt et de nombreux carnages avaient été effectués durant ces vacances comme l'attaque du chemin de traverse mi-juillet qui avait eu pour bilan 156 morts et 214 blessés.

A la sortie du train, la lourde de voix de Hagrid, le garde chasse leur parvint :

            -     « Première année, par ici »

Les trois adolescents le saluèrent et ils entrèrent ensuite dans une calèche qui les amena au château. Lorsque Harry franchit la grande porte, il pu voir McGonnagal se diriger vers lui.

- « Lorsque le banquet sera terminé, le directeur souhaiterait vous voir dans son bureau. Le mot de passe est Gelée aux framboise »

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent donc dans la grande salle. La répartition commença et le choixpeau entra alors directement dans une de ses chansons dont il avait le secret. Une fois que Joan Xoanon fut envoyé à Pouffsoufle, Le professeur McGonnagal rangea le choixpeau et Dumbledore se leva pour commencer son habituel discours de début d'année :

-     « Bienvenue à tous jeunes et moins jeunes, je voudrais tout d'abord vous dire que, contrairement à ce que le ministère a essayé de cacher l'année dernière, le retour de Voldemort est une réalité. Beaucoup pense que vous êtes trop jeunes pour vous défendre face à lui mais moi je sais qu'il n'a pas de pitié et qu'il s'attaque aussi bien à des jeunes qu'a des aurors aguerris. C'est pourquoi un cours de Duel a été mis en place pour les élèves de cinquième année et plus et que des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ont été rajoutés pour tout le monde. C'est à cette occasion que trois nouveaux professeurs seront présents cette année. Les professeur Maugrey et Tonks s'occuperont de la défense contre les forces du mal et le professeur Lupin assurera les cours de Duel. C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire sauf bon appétit.»

Sur ce dernier mot, les plats en or se remplirent et tous commencèrent à se régaler. Pendant le repas, Ron et Harry discutèrent de Quidditch avec Dean et Seamus alors que Hermione essayait de faire comprendre un raisonnement d'arithmancie à Ginny qui semblait elle aussi adorer le sujet. 

A la fin du Repas, Ron et Hermione partirent en direction des dortoirs alors que Harry prenait la direction du bureau du directeur.


End file.
